Jealousy
by Eclipse08
Summary: "Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau Gluttony dan Sloth itu terlalu dekat dan mesra." Batin Temperance.


" _Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau Gluttony dan Sloth itu terlalu dekat dan mesra_." Batin Temperance.

.

.

.

Jealousy

.

Deadly Seven Inside Me

Disclaimer : Deruu RioTa

.

.

.

Sering kali Temperance melihat interaksi dua dosa besar itu. Bagaimana Sloth yang bersandar dibahu sang dosa besar keenam, bagaimana Sloth meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan sang kerakusan sambil tetap bermain game, bagaimana sang kerakusan menyuapi sang kemalasan, bagaimana Gluttony yang selalu bersama Sloth hampir sepanjang waktu. Tak jarang pula, Gluttony sering merangkul Sloth walau tangan satunya tetap mengambil makanan. Dan juga, Gluttony sering sekali membicarakan tentang Sloth.

Entah kenapa, Temperance tidak suka.

" _Memang sih mereka kakak adik, tapi... mereka bukan saudara kandung, kan?_ " Batin Temperance. " _Uh, mereka terlalu mesra. Mereka tidak sadar kalau itu akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman dan pikiran-pikiran aneh dari roh lain._ " Lanjutnya membatin, tidak sadar kalau satu-satunya yang berpikiran aneh tentang hubungan kedua dosa besar itu hanyalah dirinya.

"Itu bukan seperti aku peduli juga." Kata Temperance.

"Tidak peduli tentang apa?" Tanya Gluttony dengan sebungkus besar keripik kentang ditangan.

Temperance tersentak dan nyaris menjerit. "Ja-jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"

"Ha? Aku sama sekali tidak mengagetkanmu." Kata Gluttony sembari memasukkan banyak keripik kentang ke mulut.

"Jangan bicara sambil makan! Dan jangan makan terlalu banyak!" Ceramah Temperance.

"Jadi, kau tidak peduli tentang apa?" Tanya Gluttony lagi, sepenuhnya mengabaikan rentetan ceramah yang akan dilakukan oleh Temperance.

"Eh... i-itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Seru Temperance dengan muka memerah.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah tiba-tiba begitu?" Gluttony menatap sang kebaikan besar keenam heran dengan tangan yang membuka bungkus keripik kentang yang kedua.

"Tidak memerah!"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal memerah, akhir-akhir ini Kak Sloth juga sering memerah." Gluttony mengingat beberapa kali Sloth memerah. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu Sloth sedang bermain game visual novel tentang cewek yang direbutin beberapa cowok atau cowok yang direbutin beberapa cowok. _Hm... tunggu rasanya ada yang aneh?_ Pikir Gluttony. Ah! Cowok yang Sloth pilih entah kenapa selalu mirip dengan rival sang kemalasan.

Gluttony tertawa kecil. "Ah, aku jadi ingin berbicara (menggoda) dengan kak Sloth." Katanya sambil menghabiskan keripik kentang yang entah sudah berapa bungkus.

"Kenapa..."

"Heh?" Gluttony melihat kearah rivalnya yang tengah menunduk.

Temperance mendongak dan menatap mata Gluttony. "Kenapa kau selalu menbicarakan 'Kak Sloth ini, Kak Sloth itu'? Apa tidak ada hal lain yang dibicarakan? Kenapa juga kau harus menyebut tentang Sloth setiap kali kita bicara? Kau juga sering sekali bermesraan dengannya. Kau bodoh ya, itu bisa menimbulkan salah paham. Kau kan harusnya tau, dia itu kakakmu. Bagaimana kalau terjadi kesalahpahaman? Pikirkan dong bagaimana para dosa juniormu melihat kalian berdua! Dan juga, waktu didunia manusia kau harus lebih memberi ruang untuk kalian berdua. Orang-orang kan pasti berpikir kalian pacaran."

Gluttony nyaris tidak berkedip menatap Temperance yang ceramah nyaris tanpa jeda itu. "Ah, jadi... kesimpulannya... kau tidak mau aku dekat dengan Kak Sloth karena kau cemburu?" Gluttony tersenyum menyeringai.

"A-apa?" Muka Temperance langsung merah pedam. "Si-siapa juga yang cemburu? Kau bodoh ya?"

"Kau ingin dimanjakan olehku?" Seringai Gluttony tambah lebar.

"Siapa juga yang mau dimanjakan olehmu? Dan kata-katamu itu... itu termasuk sexual harassment tahu! Dasar mesum!"

"Sexual harassment? Mesum? Oy oy, aku bukan Lust tau. Aku tidak memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu." ujar Gluttony dengan hela napas panjang yang sinis. "Lagian itu hal yang kudapatkan dari ceramahmu itu." Gluttony mengelus puncak kepala Temperance. "Kalau kan ingin dimanja, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati." Kata Gluttony sambil tertawa, menggoda rivalnya yang wajahnya lebih merah daripada kepiting rebus.

"A-aku tidak ingin dimanja olehmu!" Seru Temperance.

Tapi, Temperance tetap membiarkan Gluttony mengelus kepalanya lebih lama.

.

.

.

End (?)


End file.
